


Mechanical Cock Block

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [68]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon - Manga, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ed really hates Rush Valley.<br/>Disclaimer:  At night, I put on a cow suit and secretly fight crime.  And if you believe that, I've got a rather popular manga to sell you....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechanical Cock Block

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ Community, "Comment_Fic", for the prompt of: “any, any, ‘…Is that what I think it is?’”

“…Is that what I think it is?”

Ed winced at Winry’s squeal, and he groaned as she darted across the street, leaning against the glass window like a little kid. “I hate this place.”

Al thumped his brother on the shoulder. “You ought to be used to it by now, Brother.”

He watched as Winry danced from foot to foot, her ass swaying as she stared through the windowpane. “I am, I am,” he sighed.

“But?”

Al always knew when it was more than just a little annoyance. Ed gritted his teeth, hating saying anything like this to anyone, especially his little brother. “She gets so worked up over auto-mail, it…uh…” He jerked at his collar, feeling heat creeping up his neck.

“It uh?” Al repeated, and Ed could tell his brother was trying hard not to snicker.

He considered kicking Al, but he’d just dodge, and Rush Valley was too crowded for that sort of thing, anyway. Look at what’d happened the last two times he’d gotten into a fight in this place, and the people of Rush Valley seemed to have long memories. Blowing out a breath through his clenched teeth, Ed said, “Interferes, you know?”

“Interferes?” His eyebrows shot up into his bangs, and Al gave him a long, searching look. “You mean, sexually?”

“Gnng! Keep your voice down, Al!” He patted the air, glancing around, but no one seemed to have noticed.

“Have you talked to Winry about it?” His eyes dancing, Al’s grin nearly split his face in half.

Ed slumped, glancing across the street at his wife, now enthusiastically talking to the shop owner about the piece in the window. “Don’t know why she gets so excited. Her work is the best,” he grumbled. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he walked over to reclaim her, lightly bumping her shoulder with his own. Winry turned to him, her eyes brilliant and face flushed, and she all but glowed. Almost exactly the way she looked when she was in bed, with him.

“Ed, you have to see this arm!” she said, latching onto his and giving it a squeeze.

He smiled, leaning his forehead against hers for a second. “Okay,” he said, and mentally wrote off sex for the next twenty-four hours – or until he could convince Winry that flesh had its advantages, too.


End file.
